


Sweet relief

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always loved your breasts," says Rick. "But now, I respect them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet relief

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt on the kinkofthecastle comm](http://kinkofthecastle.livejournal.com/1802.html?thread=473098#t473098) on LJ, requesting Rick, Kate, and breastfeeding.

"I've always loved your breasts," says Rick as he helps Kate take off her coat. "But now, I respect them."

She laughs, remembering when he said the same thing about her legs. She knows he likes watching her nurse the baby and she knows why, too. He loves boobs, they're his favorite feature on her (followed closely by her legs and her mouth), and it fascinates him that they're functional as well as decorative.

"I'd like to thank you for the compliment," she tells him, "but honestly, I can't take credit for them."

She flings herself down on the bed, the enormous, lavish, soft bed, and even though she's on her back she can't help wincing, just a little. She's only been away from the baby a couple of days; they're in the process of weaning her, and usually Kate uses the breast pump for relief and stores the milk in the freezer. Today, though, she decided to tough it out, and now she's regretting it.

"Still sore?" says Rick sympathetically. He sits carefully beside her. "You don't have to do this, you know. As far as I know, you're not a masochist - well, if you don't count the four years you forced yourself to resist my manly charms."

"Oh, shut up," she says, but she's grinning. He leans over to kiss her, softly, deeply, and Kate holds his head between her hands and hums contentedly -

\- and then flinches when a brief, sharp pain shoots through her breast, ending with an invisible, hard pinch on her nipple. No one ever told her that sexual stimulation could also stimulate milk production, even in painfully already-full breasts.

Rick stops kissing her and lays one hand on her stomach. "Should I get the pump?"

"No," she sighs. "I'm going to go soak in the shower, see if hot water does the trick."

She gives him a smooch and heads for the bathroom, and he calls after her, "Let me know if you need help."

"Define 'help'," she calls back and hears him laugh.

Moist heat eases some of the discomfort, but her breasts are still hard as rock and the milk that drips from them isn't nearly enough to relieve the pressure. When she gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body, she notices that the bathroom door is open and the bedroom lights are out; the only light comes from the flicker of fire in the fireplace.

Kate steps into the bedroom to the sight of her naked, ruggedly handsome husband, his skin gold-toned by the firelight, his chin propped on his hand as he lolls belly-down on the bed. She feels another twinge in her nipples, not so painful this time, and she comes over to sit on the bed.

"Hey there, big fella," she says. "God, you look tasty."

She pulls the towel off as he runs a hand up her thigh.

"Speaking of tasty," he says in that low, breathy murmur that goes straight to her sex. "I have an idea. You can say no if you don't like it. But I think you will."

For the record, Kate has never not liked something Rick has proposed while they were both naked, so she rolls to lie on the bed, sprawled on her back with her head and shoulders on the pillows.

"Show me," she says. She's pretty sure she knows what he's about, yet it still makes her shiver when his palm slides up to cup her breast, barely brushing the skin and raising goosebumps all over her body.

"You're not kidding," he says. "You really are full."

He squeezes very gently and a few drops of milk emerge from her nipple; he bends his head and captures them with his tongue, then looks up at her.

Kate nods. 

Rick shifts to lie beside her, one arm under her shoulders, his other hand framing her breast, and when he lowers his head this time he closes his lips over her nipple and the surrounding flesh. At first he teases her with his tongue, circling and prodding while keeping his mouth sealed on her; then he squeezes gently again and at the same time latches on fully and sucks, firmly but not too hard.

Kate feels a rush of heat sweep from her toes all the way up to the crown of her head and she grabs Rick by the hair, her other hand coming up to join his on her breast. He makes a soft happy sound and suckles harder, and Kate's thighs press and rub together as the swelling in her breast eases and the swelling between her legs grows.

Her other nipple is, of course, leaking, so she swipes up the milk on her fingers and puts them in her own mouth, not the first time she's tried it, but the first time Rick has seen her do it. Which he does, lifting his head to look and letting go of her breast. His eyes darken even further as he watches her suck, and when she takes her fingers out he lunges up to capture her mouth with his.

When they part, she pants, "You're not done yet," and grips his hair again, pushing his head down to her other breast. He goes to work with his mouth and uses his free hand to caress her body, random strokes up and down her heated skin until she takes hold of it, guides it between her thighs. His fingers sink into her folds, familiar territory, and he strokes her softly and suckles her gently until she comes, feeling a flood of release in both places while she sobs and gasps.

Rick releases her nipple and his eyes meet hers as he moves to lie between her legs. Kate reaches down to guide him into her body, her sex and her nipples still throbbing, then puts her hands on his shoulders as he starts to move, never taking his eyes off her.

"Love you," she whispers, and he manages to blurt, "I love you," before his words start spilling frantically, Kate, oh God, love you, please, just - there, oh, yes, Kate...

They're both babbling incoherent exhortation when he comes, shuddering, and she grinds up sharply and comes again and catches him when he slumps into her arms, his head between her breasts.

They're barely aching now, but with pleasure.


End file.
